


[podfic] A Name of One's Own

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Tag, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie confronts her mother about her parentage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Name of One's Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Name of One's Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349920) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:09:50 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/anooo/anooo.mp3) | **Size:** 9.6 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/anooo/anooo.m4b) | **Size:** 10.0 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
